Bionicle: Darkness and Dawning
by Zahk Toa of Water
Summary: Pretty much, mata nui in hibernation, makuta dead, and 12 (yes, 12, not six) matoran are chosen to become toa. But when two interdimensional beings enter the bionicle universe, a strange past and a horrible future begin to reveal themselves... First person POV, from Zahk's (the other me) point of veiw. Rating may go up as story progresses. Genre might change, too.


CH 1

I awoke to a blinding flash, and…blue sky. A large figure, thousands of feet tall, collapsing… Darkness.

I awoke again, dazed. There were people…no, robots, er, ugh. I thought them a hallucination, and stood up, immediately doubling over, with little a sense of balance. A few, whatever they were, rushed over, and helped me to my feet.  
"Zahk? Are you okay?" one said to me. A male voice.  
Zahk. It sounded so familiar.  
"…Zahk? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"  
"…Yes. What did you say my name was?"  
"Zahk. Are you sure you are okay?"  
"Uh, er, yes. Ugh…where am I?"  
The other replied this time, a female. "We are on the coast of Ga-Wahi. Are-"  
"Wait, where?"  
"Ga-Wahi. Seriously, are you okay?"  
"Well, aside from not knowing who I am, who you two are, or where this place is…yeah. Perfectly fine."  
The female looked like she had been punched in the gut. I finally saw her clearly. A robot, but human, too. Bio-mechanical I think.  
Bio-mechanical.  
Bionicle.  
Everything hit me at once like a freight train.  
I am a Ga-Matoran, the female, also. Her name was Giina (my…girlfriend). The other, a Le-Matoran. His name; Daako.  
Mata Nui taken over by Makuta. Us being trapped in stasis tubes. Mata Nui returning. Battle. Tahu plus Golden armor. Us winning.  
Mata Nui's death…  
"…You…don't remember anything?" Giina asked.  
"I remember…everything…Mata Nui…?"  
"Is no more," someone replied. A Matoran- no, Turaga, named Nokama.  
"He fought valiantly, but he only had enough energy left to restore the two worlds… and that he did. At least, we have a new leader."  
She gestured to Tahu, now clad in the Golden armor, discussing things among his brethren and sister Toa.  
"…Well, we shall mourn the Great Spirit, and celebrate, for Makuta is no more," I said, my arms around my friends.

I found I was not the only one with slight amnesia. Several other Matoran from everywhere had similar cases to mine. This was due to the jettisoning of the stasis tubes we were trapped in (it gave us symptoms of a concussion). We had a large feast at the center of the island, and a funeral for Mata Nui, later.  
All items infected with Makuta's shadow mysteriously disappeared, but we were not concerned. We went about our usual business for the next few weeks, but, the universe seemed, empty. The stars weren't as bright as before, the sky seemed slightly dimmer, but…ugh. It's hard to explain. It almost feels like what was nothingness in the first place was now empty and not there at all. I don't think I was the only one to notice, either.  
I went home after a long day of lecturing, which, appeared to bore my class to death, and found that some friends of mine were at my house, along with the Toa Gali and Hahli. (Daako, [male], Ruka [female], Le-Matoran, Tokar and Fako, Ta-Matoran [both male], Ikuna, who lives as a nomad [female], Ityut, Av-Matoran, [male], Tuuno, Ko-Matoran, and Hotyu [both male], Pohik and Kukanu, Po-Matoran [both male], Rotahk [male], Pikota [female], Onu-Matoran, and Giina all of them holding…Toa stones.)  
I stepped forward, though I did it subconsciously, still unable to really process the current moment, which is surprising, as I am a really fast thinker.  
"We have fulfilled our destinies," said Gali, the only one without a Toa stone. "My brothers and I were to awaken Mata Nui."  
"And my brothers and I were to reclaim the Mask of Life to revive the Great Spirit," said Hahli, holding out her Toa stone to me.  
I took the deep blue stone in my hand. It was heavier than I expected, but the essence of water seemed to flow from it. Still shaking, I looked back at the two Toa.  
"As our destinies are now fulfilled," continued Hahli, "there is not much more that we can do. Matoran and Agori alike will need new protectors. Go to the Toa Suva, and place the stones inside."

We arrived at the new temple, now accompanied by all of the Toa, even a few Glatorian warriors. The one clad in orange was known as Ackar, the one in blue was Kiina, and one white and blue by the name of Gelu.  
We proceeded to place the stones in the Suva, but, we noticed there were two. But with a bright flash we saw that names appeared above the certain slots, and proceeded to find ours.  
Mine was positioned on the same Suva as Giina's, which for some reason gave me a sense of comfort. We placed the stones in and everything went white as I felt a surge of energy. I had my eyes closed, but when they opened, I couldn't believe my eyes; I was a Toa, along with the rest of the Matoran... well, now Toa, rather. Well, most, anyway. Some had helmets instead of masks, and a more solid set of armor, suggesting that of a Glatorian figure.  
The Toa were now Turaga, (except for the Toa Mahri, who had just changed to new armor). They looked surprised, but not too surprised.  
"It seems our destiny is not fulfilled yet," said Hahli.  
The Glatorian were still the same, probably because they were much different in biology than Turaga, Toa and Matoran do.  
I had a mask similar to that of Toa Mahri Matoro's kanohi Tryna, Giina Had one like Toa Mahri Hahli's kanohi Faxon, Daako - Toa Matau's kanohi Mahiki , Ruka - Lewa Nuva's kanohi Miru, Tokar - crimson glatorian helm (can't remember where I've seen it...), Fako - orange Glatorian helmet I have yet to recognize, Ikuna - Gresh's helmet, Ityut - Matoro Inika's kanohi Iden, Tuuno - Tahu Nuva's kanohi Hau (Mistika), Hotyu – Gelu's helmet, Pohik - Pohatu Nuva's kanohi Kakama Nuva, Kukanu -Mahri Hewkii's kanohi Garai, Rotahk - Onua Nuva's kanoki Pakari (Mistika), Pikota - Gali Nuva's Kaukau Nuva.  
"Now, you journey begins, Toa..." said Turaga Tahu as he stepped forward with Turaga Kopaka. "...But..."

"What!?"  
"I'm afraid so," said Kopaka. "As I said, your masks are similar to ones that have existed through multiple eras, which has been most perplexing to me. My only thought is that the Great Spirit was the reason Toa got new masks with different powers… with his passing, I assume that each of you are to find or create your own new masks, but for now, you are to use your current versions of your kanohi, which appear to have different powers than their past forms." He gestured to a now floating Pikota.  
"I…I'm floating! I'm-" She lost her concentration and fell to the floor with a thud.  
"Evidently, you wear a mask similar to Gali's, yet have the power of Lewa's mask," Tahu observed.  
Short chatter erupted, until a rumbling came about. It was low at first, then grew to the point of a small tremor.  
We all looked around until we saw it; a large mass of black rock, hurtling towards the Toa Suva.  
Then, we ran from the building and escaped just seconds before the Suva's destruction.  
A shockwave emitted from the crash knocked most of us down, and what came soon after struck us with the upmost sense of fear.  
"So, Mata Nui is dead… and Makuta, along with him…" The voice was deep, and at a tone that sent chills up my spine, and being emitted from the wreckage of the Suva. He laughed, and the tone made me want to hide from its source. I sensed the feeling was shared between my brethren and sister Toa.  
Then, a massive being cloaked in shadow flew up into the air, wearing a kanohi we thought to be destroyed: The Mask of Shadows.  
"Impossible…" whispered Tahu.  
He turned to face us. "Spread my word, Toa, for soon, it shall be law. I am Maruun Rai, your conqueror and future leader! Learn and fear my name, for it shall be branded in the place of my new throne!"  
And sure enough, he let forth a surge of energy that split the ground and spelled out a name in a language that has yet to be recognized, but its meaning will soon be feared by Matoran and Agori alike…

* * *

This is a prototype, and more chapters to be submitted shortly.

Hooray! First story!


End file.
